Children's TV Network
Children's TV Network (also known as CTN) is a children's TV channel for young children. It was founded on April 22, 2001. It is owned by the Children's Television Entertainment Corporation (CTEC) and Imagination Productions. It was created by the regular cable group along with the CTEC as a plan to put Children's television into the regular cable group 24 hours a day. Description The Children's TV Network is basically an educational Children's television channel for young children between ages 0-8. It offers a wide variety of children's shows for young kids. History The Children's TV Network was created in April 22, 2001 as a 24/7 regular cable network for young children and babies. Children's TV Network has a brief history of the channel since 2001 as the highest rated television channel for young children ages 0-5. Here below is a history of Children's TV Network. Origin and Development (1997-2001) The origin of the Children's TV Network traces back to 1997, with PBS planning to make a 24/7 commercial TV channel for the PBS Kids morning program. Official TV Channel (2001-2004) The Children's TV Network officially premiered on April 22, 2001 at 7:00 AM Eastern Time. It became an instant success at its premiere that it eventually had an increase in ratings in 2007. Increase in ratings and International broadcast (2004-2007) Coming Soon Children's TV Network today and future plans (2014-present) Coming Soon List of Programs Current Programs *Angelina Ballerina (April 17, 2016-present) Reruns *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (April 17, 2016-present) Reruns *Arthur (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *The Backyardigans (August 2005-present) Reruns *Bananas In Pajamas (July 1, 2016-present) Original Series *Bill Nye the Science Guy (September 19, 2016-present) Original Series *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015-present) Reruns *Blue's Clues (April 22, 2001-August 9, 2010, July 2011-present) Reruns *Bob the Builder (April 22, 2001-2011, 2013-present) Reruns *Bubble Guppies (2011-present) Reruns *Caillou (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *Cyberchase (March 12, 2003-present) Reruns *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (May 11, 2014-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (March 18, 2015-present) *Dora the Explorer (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *Elliott Mouse (2014-present) Original Series *Fraggle Rock (May 16, 2015-present) Reruns *Maya & Miguel (2005-present) Reruns *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (April 22, 2001-August 9, 2010, August 14, 2011-present) Reruns *Muppet Babies (May 16, 2015-present) Reruns *PAW Patrol (October 17, 2014-present) Reruns *Peg + Cat (2014-present) Reruns *Peppa Pig (2015-present) Reruns *Pocoyo (2012-present) Reruns *Sesame Street (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *Teletubbies (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *The Muppet Show (May 16, 2015-present) Reruns *Thomas & Friends (April 22, 2001-present) Reruns *Timothy Goes to School (May 16, 2015-present) Original Series * Upcoming Programs *TBA * Former Programs *Barney & Friends (April 22, 2001-August 13, 2014) *Bear in the Big Blue House (April 22, 2001-2012, January 23, 2017-January 11, 2018) *The Berenstain Bears (June 2004-February 17, 2018) *Between the Lions (March 12, 2003-June 13, 2017) *Boohbah (2005-2008) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (April 22, 2001-August 9, 2010, March 7, 2011-May 23, 2018) *Clifford's Puppy Days (March 23, 2005-August 9, 2010, July 19, 2011-May 23, 2018) *Curious George (2007-2018) *Dino Dan (2013-2015) *Dinosaur Train (2010-2017) *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (March 23, 2005-June 13, 2017) *Franny's Feet (2008-2016) *Handy Manny (2007-2011, September 19, 2016-January 11, 2018) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2007-2013, September 19, 2016-May 23, 2018) *Rolie Polie Olie (2001-2013, May 16, 2015-January 11, 2018) *Sid the Science Kid (2008-2016) *Stanley (January 13, 2002-2010, July 2011-September 19, 2016) *The Electric Company "1971" (April 4, 2002-2007, July 19, 2011-May 16, 2015) *The Electric Company (2009 TV series) (August 14, 2011-March 18, 2015) *The Wiggles (April 22, 2001-June 13, 2017) *Word Girl (2008-2017) *Word World (2010-2016) *ZOOM! (April 22, 2001-2011) * Criticism The Children's TV Network has often been criticized by many older children and adults for only showing preschool shows and no programs strictly for older children. However, the owner of CTN had stated in a press conference on CNN that "the channel would only show programs aimed at young children from ages 0-6." Children's TV Network was also criticized by Donald Trump that he "doesn't let his children watch Children's TV Network because of the horrors of Barney the Evil Purple Menace". However, CTN ended reruns of Barney & Friends in August 13, 2014 due to criticism by many parents and negative comments from their website. The show Barney & Friends was cancelled in September 18, 2009 from PBS Kids due to a similar controversy from parents. However, CTN did not respond to CNN on whether the show Barney & Friends would continue reruns on CTN in the near future, or respond to Donald Trump on whether the show was taken down for good after the network found out Barney's evil secret about what he does to young children and babies. In May 2016, Children's Television Entertainment Corporation (CTEC) and Imagination Productions CEO Alyssa Johnson responded to Trump's opinion on the Children's TV Network, stating that "Children's TV Network is not aimed at these audiences, because it is targeted towards preschoolers and little kids ages 0-6. However, if any people outside CTN's demographics are interested in these shows, then it is okay. Also, Barney & Friends was actually taken off reruns on August 13, 2014 because of negative reviews by critics, and it was cancelled on September 18, 2009 by PBS Kids for similar reasons because the show was hated and the directors decided to stop making new episodes due to that criticism. However, we respect Trump's opinion on Barney." See also *PBS Kids *Nick Jr *Playhouse Disney *Disney Junior *Teletubbies *Sesame Street *Barney & Friends *The Wiggles *Blue's Clues *Dora the Explorer * References # Children's TV Network - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia # Children's TV Network Official Website (http://www.childrenstvnetwork.com) # Children's TV Network Daily Schedule PDF Document (Link: ) # Children's TV Network # The End ©2017 Iannielli Legend Wiki.